


Journey to The End of Me

by yunor



Series: Shards To Life [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hate, Love, M/M, Memories, Pain, Romance, Sadness, Sorrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunor/pseuds/yunor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What brought us together?<br/>What cruel fate was it that caused our path to collide?<br/>What twisted destiny made me give everytihng for you?</p>
<p>What made me die for you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journey to The End of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the second installment of my hobby series Shadrs to Life,
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and ill be looking forward to improving my skills as my stories go on :)
> 
> Yours faithfully Yunor <3

_Thump-thump..._

_Drip, drip, drip..._

_Thump-thump..._

"He went down there! Catch that damn RODENT!"

_Thump-thump..._

_Rocket..._ He stopped dead in his tracks, thinking he heard his name be called ever so softly. Looking around he strained his ears to try and hear it again... to hear  _him_ again. He spun around trying to remember in which direction he was running. Soon he could hear footsteps echoing down the corridor with more yells carrying the same message - To catch someone. To catch a rodent... To catch him. Rockets heart started beating frantically and the small creature returned to running away from the echoes and yells.

Rocket could smell the faint metal smell that the old rusted pipes were giving off as he passed another corner and continued running down the dimly lit hallways of the strange facillity he was currently in. With every step he could feel the harsh cold of the metal floor biting into his paws. With every breath he could feel his heart racing and his little frame shaking, fearing for dear life as he tried desperately to escape the frightening grasp of the men behind him. With each and every single beat of his heart he wished he was anywhere else but here, wished he was not running through dim, wet and cold corridors, wished that he had a place to hide or somewhere to escape this hellish nightmare, but most of all, with every passing moment, he wished that he was with  _him_. He wished he knew where  _he_ was so that if he were to die, he could at least see  _him_ before it happened.

_Rocket_... Again he thought he heard his name called, but unlike before he did not stop. Stopping would mean getting caught. Getting caught would mean being caged again. Being caged would mean having to endure the horrid things they did to him. So he ran. As long as his body would last he would run. This was his one chance to finally escape. He stopped. This was supposed to be  _their_ chance to escape, not his alone. Mind racing and heart pounding, Rocket took quick shelter in a seemingly random room that was not far from his current position. 

'What are you doing you fucking idiot, they're right behind you!', he cursed himself under his breath as the footsteps of the pursuing personnel echoed lounder and louder. But try as he might, Rocket could not bring himself to scramble out of his hiding spot and continue his escape. He couldn't continue running even if his own life depended on it. No he  _WOULDN'T_  run away without  _him_. He was NOT running away without...

 

* * *

 

_Jake_...

The young mans eyes shot wide open and he could've sworn he heard his name being called just now. 

"Is the princess finally awake?" a sarcastic and gruff Latino accent greeted the young lads awakening. Ignoring the princess comment, the young man looked about his surroundings, noting that the putrid smell of mould was emminating from the nearby metal pipes, through which every now and then a few droplets of water seemed to seep through. Soon after his mind began to clear a bit and he found that he could not move from his uncomfortable sitting position.

"Don't bother trying to stand up princess, those are lithion cuffs made especially to hold a freak like you." He could feel the mans shit eating grin even though he could not look at him directly. Taking another deep breath, the boy tried to remember how he got in a situation like this, his memory still hazy though. It was a waste of effort, his head started throbbing and his mind was still covered in a haze that prevented him from thinking too much... or thinking at all in his case.

The door to the small room slowly creaked open as another man walked in, halting next to his Latino friend. "Matinez the boss said to wait with the serum.", a slow and tense silence settled over the three men in the small room. " _What_?" Martinez asked slowly, his eyes narrowing at his coworker. "I was told to administer the serum as soon as the fucker was tied to the chair.". The other man sighed irritatedly, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"No matter then, I guess we'll just have to extract all the information we can from his now.". A grunt of approval sounded from Martinez as he stepped in front of the tied up boy. He roughly grabbed his chin and lifted his head so that they were staring into eachothers eyes. Shinning, venomous green eyes staring intently at the dim brown ones of his captor. The other man slowly approached his colleague and their captor, bent down so that he was eye level with the boy and spoke slowly, almost as if with a menacing growl: "You will hurt  _boy_. We've injected you with a substance that will amplify any sensation of pain by the hundreds." He took a few steps back and pulled out a sharp knife from the holster on his belt. "You  _will_ hurt boy. And you  _will_ tell us what we want to know." Just as the captive was about to open his mouth, the man with the knife punched him square in the jaw. " _FUCK_!!" The boy yelped as the mans fist connected with his face. The pain he felt was unnatural. Something so insignifficant should never have hurt as badly as it did. He couldn't feel any blood or any gashes on his face, instead where blunt pain should have been felt, there was a sharp, stinging, almost hellish feeling of being ripped apart or battered to death. Both men grinned at the boy as they stepped ever closer. They were right, this  _will_ hurt...

 

* * *

 

_"FUCK!!"_ , Rocket jumped when he heard a yell of pain and agony resound down the now empty hallway. he tightly clenched his paws and shut his eyes hoping that the yell he heard was only a figment of his broken up psyche. For a little while there was nothing, no sound, not even his breathing could be heard in the small room with damp air and no light. Then it came again, and again. Cries of pain and suffering echoed towards Rocket almost as if he was the only one they were meant for.

_Get up..._

He stood up.

_Out..._

The door slowly opened and he stepped out.

_Left... Left then straight..._

He looked left and down the hallway.

_Second door on the right..._

There he was. Standing in the hall of this hostile place listening to the cries from his friend. He could hear fists hitting flesh, bones cracking and teeth gritting. And all of it, every single sound came from the second door on the right of the hallway left from him, left and straight.

_Move..._

He knew what that word meant. He wanted to know what it meant. He  _didn't_ understand what it meant.

He ran. Away from the sounds of pain and agony. Away from the hurt that his friend was going through. He ran away and didn't even bother to think about anything else than what he was feeling right there and then. He ran, not because he wanted to, not because he had to. _He ran because he was too scared not to..._  

 

 


End file.
